<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caution: Falling Reptiles by I-Said-Goddameron (Tell_That_To_Kanjiklub), Tell_That_To_Kanjiklub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357891">Caution: Falling Reptiles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tell_That_To_Kanjiklub/pseuds/I-Said-Goddameron'>I-Said-Goddameron (Tell_That_To_Kanjiklub)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tell_That_To_Kanjiklub/pseuds/Tell_That_To_Kanjiklub'>Tell_That_To_Kanjiklub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DameRey, F/M, Falling Iguanas, Fluff, Gravity Ships It, Modern AU - Miami FL, Rey POV, Wynwood Arts District, accidental BB-8 parent trap, accidental pet acquisition, meet cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tell_That_To_Kanjiklub/pseuds/I-Said-Goddameron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tell_That_To_Kanjiklub/pseuds/Tell_That_To_Kanjiklub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In Miami, strange things are known to happen when the temperature drops. </p><p>For budding artist Rey and her new friend Poe, the unexpected weather brings much more than they bargained for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caution: Falling Reptiles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this silly little AU came from a conversation in the Damerey Discord. And I had to write it because<br/>A.) Florida Weirdness and<br/>B.) Lizard!BB-8</p><p>To paraphrase our dear K2S0, “Congratulations! You are being enabled! Please do not resist.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>“Temps are expected to drop down to 30 degrees overnight,” the radio drones as Rey makes a left turn, passing a series of colorful murals.</p><p>She parallel parks as she hums the first verse of “Rebel, Rebel” filtering through her car speakers. When she turns the ignition, the voice of David Bowie is replaced with silence. She takes off her sunglasses, peering into her reflection in the sun visor’s mirror. Absently, she hopes she’s dressed chic enough to be taken seriously by a gallery in the Wynwood arts district.</p><p>“I can do this, I can do this,” she mutters to herself. The mantra doesn’t work as well as the sight of a meter maid approaching, and Rey hops out of the car to deposit coins into the greedy parking meter. Under her breath, she curses the sudden cold snap which descended upon the sunshine state earlier in the day. Arizona was different than the balmy Florida humidity, but both states rarely saw such low temperatures. Cold weather was one of the only things Rey was known to openly whine about, in fact. Miami was her choice for school for two reasons: the galleries and the beach.</p><p>She digs in between the from seats of her Jeep Wrangler, excavating a portfolio of her proudest achievements over the last three years. Tucking the large binder of artwork under her arm, Rey draws in a centering breath and approaches the gallery.</p><p>
  <em>An insightful series exploring the human condition.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Loneliness rendered in painful, living color.</em>
</p><p>Both her professors and peers at the Miami International University of Art &amp; Design had been vocal in their praise for her work, particularly a series of autobiographical paintings about growing up in the foster care system. But Rey has never shown work so personal to her publicly before. She’s only here at the insistence of her mentor, Luke Skywalker.</p><p>Sterile white walls provide a backdrop for the gallery’s current show, a mixed-media artist known as KYLO. Aggressive vermillion aerosol screams “let the past die” over a backdrop of a classically posed family. Rey squints at it as the doors of Organa Contemporary swing open. It’s a far cry from her intimate, personal watercolors.</p><p>She doesn’t understand the appeal of KYLO, but the sales speak for themselves. Red dots denoting a sale stick to each title card- lowest price is $18,000. Suddenly, her mouth is stale. Despite years of formal training, she feels like an amateur.</p><p>Rey swallows, remembering the words of her mentor: It doesn’t matter who <em>they are</em>. Who are <em>you</em>?</p><p>Squaring her slim shoulders, she meets the intern at the front. “My name is Rey. I have an appointment to see Mz. Organa.”</p><p>She’s led back to an office lined in oversized black and white collage. Famed curator Leia Organa sits behind a white desk, stabbing at a Cobb salad. “I was so pleased when you called,” she smiles, gesturing for Rey to take a seat in a slick white leather armchair. The portfolio lays across her lap. “Luke said such incredible things about your talent.”</p><p>“It’s been a joy to work with Professor Skywalker. He brought a real humanity to conceptual art in the 80s.”</p><p>A fondness comes over her face, framed by her trademark silvering braids. “He’d love to hear that.”</p><p>Rey starts to object- not wanting to seem disingenuous- but Leia waves her off. She picks at her cuticles for a moment as Leia eyes her. It’s not unkind but it’s knowing.</p><p>“Well don’t keep me in suspense. Let’s see it.” She points toward the portfolio with a fork.  </p><p>Forty six minutes later, Rey has her first solo show. At Organa Contemporary, no less. She’s practically skipping out of the gallery after making a follow-up appointment to go over installation.</p><p>The door opens onto the sidewalk and Rey bundles herself against the chill. Her skinny jeans and cropped wool coat are no match for the gust of wind that sends her teeth rattling. Still, she’s stubborn and the murals covering this neighborhood call her name. After checking the meter (a generous 23 minutes remaining), Rey drops her portfolio on the Wrangler’s passenger seat. With no other plans for the weekend, Rey decides to treat herself to a short walk to appreciate the latest murals.</p><p>Wandering down a few blocks, she finds a hypnotically geometric work covering the side of Tico Teas, a trendy boba tea café. Palm fronds whip in the breeze, casting shadows across the colorful paint and charming outdoor seating as Rey snaps a quick photo of the juxtaposition for Instagram. It would be such a lovely day, if not for the damned cold front.</p><p>She admires it a moment, still in disbelief that her first bonafide show is here. She must be dreaming.</p><p>
  <em>Thud!</em>
</p><p>Something lands on her right shoulder. Rey stumbles in her suede booties, thrown off balance by the surprise and the sudden weight. Her phone tumbled out of her grasp and with a shriek, she finds a blur of orange dropping toward the ground alongside it.</p><p>Blinking, Rey looks down to find an orange iguana on the sidewalk. It’s absolutely massive. From snout to tail, nearly 3 feet long. Mouth agape, she kneels and examines the creature. It’s still as a sculpture, but she can find no outward sign of injury.</p><p>From the boba tea café, a man approaches. He stands in the doorway a moment, not wanting to crowd her. “Everything okay? Wait, what is that?!”</p><p>“It looks like a sort of… iguana?” Rey explains, picking up her phone.</p><p>Deep set, espresso eyes look back at her in concern. He’s sharply handsome, taking a knee next to the seemingly lifeless animal. “What happened?”</p><p>“He just fell on me.” It’s ridiculous. Surreal. Embarrassing, almost.</p><p>“He… fell on you?” Espresso Eyes shoots her a skeptical look and tugs at the infinity scarf around his neck. “Weird.”</p><p>“I guess he was in the palm tree,” she shrugs, scooping a hand under the reptile’s belly. No response.</p><p>“You don’t have to do that. I can check if it’s alive.”</p><p>“I’m from Arizona. Believe me, I’ve caught my share of lizards.”</p><p>He grins, gaze casting up and down her kneeling form for a moment. “Okay, okay. I believe you. So… Miss Arizona, what’s the prognosis?”</p><p>At this point, Rey assumes it’s a dream. She lands her dream solo debut. Gets pelted by a massive, dead iguana. Then a handsome Cuban guy flirts with her over the corpse.</p><p>Lifting it closer to her face, Rey determines the iguana is breathing, though it seems shallow. She nods and Espresso Eyes looks somewhat relieved. “He’s breathing.”</p><p>“Should we… take it to a vet?”</p><p>He’s already thumbing through Google, “There’s one on Biscayne that takes reptiles,” he frowns. “But they close in 20 minutes.”</p><p>“Hey Rose?” He calls into the café. “There’s a… lizard situation out on your sidewalk.”</p><p>“Excuse me?” A befuddled Vietnamese woman trots out from behind the counter, head quirked. When she comes close enough to get a good look at the reptile cradled in Rey’s palms, both hands jerk up. “Oooooh. Ooooh no. I don’t think so.”</p><p>“Look, we’ve gotta get this guy to a vet. He fell out of a tree and hit—“</p><p>“Rey,” she supplies meekly.</p><p>“—Rey here. It’s not moving.”</p><p>Rose shakes her head gently, as if this is the kind of thing Espresso Eyes gets into often. He shrugs, pulling the scarf off his neck and gently wrapping it around the fallen orange iguana. “I’ve gotta go, they’re only open a few more minutes. Give Paige my love.”</p><p>“Poe Dameron. Always saving the day.” Rolling her eyes, Rose retreats back into the warmth of the café before adding, “and it was nice to meet you. Rey.”</p><p>“Likewise!” Rey adds awkwardly, having caught her name without being properly introduced.</p><p>“So, let me take this guy,” Poe offers. “I’m sorry you were so frightened.”</p><p>“Just startled me a bit,” Rey answers, the reptile bundled in the scarf nestled into the crook of her elbow. “More than anything, I’m worried about the poor thing.”</p><p>“Me too. Want me to text you what the veterinarian says?” he asks, tapping the contacts of his phone. Rey hesitates for a moment and Poe runs a hand through his wavy black hair. “Sorry, you don’t even know my name and here I am asking for your number—“</p><p>“It’s alright!” she assures, “I just… I want to get him there right away, and before they close.”</p><p>“I’m parked right here, I can take him now. Where are you parked?”</p><p>“A few blocks over.” The thought of running over there in her wedge booties makes her whole body ache. More than that, she finds herself trusting this man. “Can I just come along?”</p><p>“Of course,” he smiles, offering to shake her free hand. His fingers momentarily warm her chilled ones. “I was gonna offer then I thought it might be creepy. And it’s Poe Dameron.”</p><p>“Still Rey.”</p><p>“Mucho gusto.” And Rey suddenly doesn’t feel the cold at all anymore.</p><p>Minutes later, Poe’s shiny black Audi is backing out of the alley behind Tico’s Teas. Rey sits in the passenger seat, flipping the air vents to heat the scaly animal curled on her lap. She rubs at his pale belly, attempting to get a little warmth in his blood.</p><p>“Was that your girlfriend, at the tea shop?” Rey asks lightly, not looking at Poe. Casual enough, she thinks, shuffling the toes of her boots against the floor mats. “She’s pretty.”</p><p>They come up to another stop light and Poe glances at the dash clock. 17 minutes. “Oh, it’s not like that. The Ticos are old family friends. Whenever I’m in the neighborhood, I stop by and support ‘em.”</p><p>“That’s sweet,” Rey replies as they hit more traffic. “And I’ve been getting their bubble teas since they had that yellow food truck.”</p><p>“The nana-mobile,” Poe laughs. “Yes!”</p><p>“The taro is my favorite,” Rey shares.</p><p>“Mine too.”</p><p>They sit in a silence not altogether awkward, it’s warmed by their mutual affinity for falling reptiles and taro tea. Poe drums against the leather-wrapped steering wheel.</p><p>Soon, they pull into the parking lot of the veterinarian. Poe jogs around to open the car door for Rey, who’s never had that happen and enjoys it far more than she should. Flushing, she carefully carries the lethargic iguana to the door- which, again is opened by Poe.</p><p>“Hello?” Rey asks, her accented voice carrying past the empty check in area. “We have a sick iguana?”</p><p>After a moment, a handsome man pops his head out of the hallway. A white lab coat contrasts with his rich brown skin, and a tag hanging from a lanyard identifies him as Dr. Finn. “Sorry! My receptionist just left for the day.”</p><p>Lifting a small partition, he waves the duo back and hands Poe a clipboard. From somewhere in a cage in another room, a forlorn canine patient howls for attention.</p><p>“Well you could’ve called!” Dr. Finn chuckles when Poe explains the stress of driving there as the minutes wound down. “Of course I’d stay open for an injured animal.”</p><p>Dr. Finn leads them to a room with a steel examination table. Gently, Rey lays the iguana down. When it doesn’t even flinch at the cold surface, she prepares for bad news.</p><p>“Whew! He’s a big one, isn’t he? Almost three feet long... tail adds a couple more feet.”</p><p>While Dr. Finn examines the reptile, Poe holds the clipboard up, his pen under the line marked, “Pet’s Name.”</p><p>“Big Bowser,” she dubs him, and Poe nods in approval. The orange and yellow iguana does resemble the Mario antagonist a little. He fills in the line with scratchy handwriting, adding, ‘B.B. for short.’</p><p>Dr. Finn is quiet, checking the animal’s heart rate and giving it another once-over before looking up with a grin. “He’s gonna be okay.”</p><p>“Really?” Rey is shocked.</p><p>“This is pretty common, when the temperature is low enough, 40s – 30s, their metabolism slows so much it’s like a coma. They fall right out of the trees even!” Dr. Finn elaborates, shucking the used latex gloves off his hands and washing them again.</p><p>Poe lets out a sigh of relief, scooping up the lizard. “You were lucky Rey was there to break your fall, buddy.”</p><p>“You and your boyfriend must have good timing,” Dr. Finn muses, filing B.B.’s paperwork without the aid of the front desk staff.</p><p>Poe and Rey both stiffen at the offhanded remark, and Rey turns her attention to the animal as pink infuses her dimpled cheeks.  Poe is suddenly engrossed in a chart about rabies vaccinations.</p><p>“So… we just wait for it to warm up and he’ll be fine?” Rey finally breaks the silence, crossing her arms. Poe’s Audi was much more comfortable than the veterinarian office.</p><p>“Pretty much. Or you can hold him to your chest for faster recovery. He can be brought back to wherever you found him and eventually the sun will heat him back up.”</p><p>“Wynwood,” Rey answers. Dr. Finn’s curved brows raise slightly, as it’s not the answer he was expecting.</p><p>“Oh. Looking at the murals?”</p><p>“Yes- well, I’m an artist. I have an exhibition at Organa Contemporary. Craziest thing… I land a show then take a walk and an iguana lands on me!”</p><p>Poe laughs, full-bodied now that he knows the lizard will survive to eat another bug. He’s careful to avoid disturbing B.B. as he lays atop the camel leather of Poe’s jacket, across his shoulder like a baby. “Well, I have been wanting a pet.”</p><p>Rey can’t help but grin. “I was thinking the same thing. It gets a little lonely in my apartment.”</p><p>Poe would be an excellent pet parent, she can’t help but think. And if he’s this doting about animals…</p><p>“Get a large heat rock and a lamp, if you keep him,” Dr. Finn advises.</p><p>“How much do I owe you?” Poe asks, pulling out his wallet. Rey offers to cover half the bill but Poe respectfully insists.</p><p>“Nah, you’re good,” Dr. Finn shrugs off their payment. “I’m just glad he’s alright. And in good hands by the looks of it.”</p><p>Rey tugs at her braid, unable to deal with the deluge of flattery the day has brought. With gratitude, they say goodbye to the veterinarian, Poe pocketing a magnetic business card on the way out.</p><p>Goosebumps rise up Rey’s arms soon as the door opens. Her brows crumple and she darts across the parking lot. Poe follows, handing off the swaddled iguana then walking around the car to the driver’s seat. Rey looks down, back up to Poe, and begins to hysterically laugh. He joins her, soft at first then robust and honest. It’s crazy. Serendipitous iguanas falling from on high.</p><p>Finally, their laughter subdues. Those espresso eyes crinkle with mirth. “I think we just adopted a lizard.”</p><p>“Joint custody.” Rey’s joke earns her another of Poe’s soft laughs, and he starts the engine. She unswaddles B.B., tucking him under her sweater to soak up the body heat.</p><p>Poe quirks a thick brow, but remains a gentleman. The trip back to the Wynwood arts district is punctuated by fleeting glances and flirtatious small talk.</p><p>“Guess I need to brush up on my regional accents because I would <em>not</em> have guessed you were from Arizona.”</p><p>“British foster parents,” Rey replies, nestling into the warmed bucket seat. “Oooh, I need seats like this. I can’t take the cold.”</p><p>“Like mother, like son.”</p><p>Rey rolls her eyes playfully at that. “You said you stop by the café whenever you’re in the neighborhood. What brings you to the neighborhood?”</p><p>“I’m working on a piece about the homeless population displaced by gentrification. The Ticos are trying to give back, balancing business and community.”</p><p>“You write for The Herald?”</p><p>“Yep,” he answers, turning on his blinker as they pass an intricate wheatpaste mural. </p><p>Rey cuddles B.B. as they talk, growing more and more comfortable with Poe as they draw closer to her parked Jeep Wrangler.</p><p>The orange iguana begins to stir, finally warm enough to sluggishly move his head and legs. Rey squeals with delight, startling Poe. Her face is lit with happiness as she shouts, “He’s moving! He’s awake!”</p><p>“Yes! He lives!” he blurts out. B.B. peers at the enthusiastic driver with beady, exhausted eyes.</p><p>Poe’s phone vibrates and an even wider smile breaks out on his face when he reads the message from Rose at a stop light:<em> Tell Rey her next boba is on the house.</em></p><p>He holds it up to Rey, who giggles softly with the iguana still against her chest. “What do you say, two taros? Saturday?”</p><p>“I suppose we do need to work out a visitation schedule for our new son.”</p><p>“It’s a date, Dameron.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“Frozen” lizards really do drop out of trees! We get warnings to leave them alone and let the sun warm them back up because they only *look* dead. 🤣🦎 </p><p>https://mobile.twitter.com/NWSMiami/status/1219691736412246016?s=20</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>